


Eye of the Storm

by katherine_tag



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/pseuds/katherine_tag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you come sit over here?" Sarah asked, patting the couch cushion. Beside her, Walt raised an eyebrow, but otherwise his expression didn't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birene (zeroambi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/gifts).



"Conditions continue to worsen in Penobscot County and around the state," the radio announced. "There is a blizzard warning in effect across Somerset, Aroostook, Piscataquis, and Penobscot Counties, and a winter storm warning for the southern half of the state. Snow and strong winds are expected for this evening. Visibility is already near zero. Authorities have asked that people stay inside and wait out the storm. Keep your dial here for further weather updates."

"It's really blowing out there," Walt said, twitching the curtains closed.

"I hope J.J.'s okay," Sarah said. She was biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sure he's fine." Walt sat down next to Sarah on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. "Most everyone has a generator here. Even if the whole town loses power, we'll be warm and safe."

Sarah frowned, but she didn't voice any more concerns. She leaned into Walt, her head resting on his shoulder.

Johnny shifted uncomfortably in his armchair. "I guess I'm stuck here until further notice," he said. "Sorry."

"Hey man, it's no problem," Walt said, smiling.

Johnny smiled back, but he was sure his was wan in comparison. Walt seemed to have gotten over his jealousy and insecurity about Johnny and Sarah's previous relationship. He and Sarah had patched things up, and now he was acting like nothing had ever been wrong, and Johnny was just another family friend. It made him nervous, even though he knew Walt wasn't a devious person. Walt was open and honest, two of the things that made him a good sheriff. Still, sometimes Johnny felt like he was being lulled into a false sense of security.

He thought longingly of his board and his basement, and wished he was back home, alone.

Sarah and Walt were having a complicated conversation through facial expressions when he looked back over at them. Finally Walt nodded shortly and Sarah smiled timidly at him.

"Why don't you come sit over here?" Sarah asked, patting the couch cushion. Beside her, Walt raised an eyebrow, but otherwise his expression didn't change.

Johnny looked down at his knees and then at the couch. He felt off kilter. Something had changed, and he wasn't sure what it was. It was disconcerting not to know the future, this time.

"Well," he said, stalling for time. What did they want from him? It was heaven and hell, feeling like he was part of the family, and yet standing just on the outside, seeing what could have been. With J.J. gone, it had been more awkward, trying to find safe conversation subjects, navigating the minefield that was their relationship with each other.

Sarah smiled at him again, and something in her eyes made Johnny stand. He moved over to the couch slowly, still unsure, and perched on the far edge of the cushion.

_flash_

kissing Sarah, her body pressed against his, her hands in his hair, on his neck, her eyes soft and happy

flash

"Is everything all right?" Sarah had laid a hand on his arm, and he stared at it dumbly, trying to wrap his mind around the vision.

What did it mean? Was Sarah going to kiss him? Or had he been Walt? He met Walt's eyes over Sarah's shoulder and could feel his cheeks heating at the knowing grin on his face. They were just playing, they had to be. And with the blizzard, he couldn't go anywhere, couldn't leave them to their amusement and lick his wounds in peace. He hated that she still had the power to hurt him after all this time. He shook Sarah's hand off.

"I'm fine," he said roughly, staring at an invisible piece of lint on his pants.

"Did you see something?" Sarah leaned closer to him, her shoulder brushing his. "Is it the storm?"

"No," Johnny said sharply. "No," he said more softly. "Not the storm. I didn't even see that coming," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Walt smiled suddenly. "Bet you didn't see this coming either," he said, and leaned over Sarah, pressing her between them as he grabbed the back of Johnny's neck and kissed him square on the lips. Walt's lips were soft in comparison to the rough press of his stubble, and Johnny was shocked into stillness as Walt licked at the corner of his mouth. Sarah melted against him, snugging an arm around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

Bracing a hand on the back of the couch, Walt kissed Johnny again, slowly moving his lips until Johnny tentatively reciprocated. Walt's hand brushed down his arm and landed on his thigh, squeezing a little.

Johnny covered Walt's hand with his own and broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Walt turned his hand palm up and gripped Johnny's hand. He looked toward Sarah.

"We'd like you to ... join us," she said slowly. She buried her face in Johnny's shoulder.

"I don't understand," Johnny said.

"I still love you," Sarah said, her voice muffled by Johnny's shirt. "But I love Walt too. I can't - I can't be torn between the two of you anymore. I want us to be together."

"And you went along with this?" Johnny asked Walt, knowing his disbelief showed in his tone of voice and on his face.

Walt shrugged and his eyes were sardonic, but he didn't let go of Johnny's hand as he drawled, "Looks like."

"I don't know." Johnny let go of Walt's hand and tried to move away from Sarah, but she hugged him hard.

"Please, Johnny," she said. "Please." She surged upwards, straddling his lap and taking his face in her hands, kissing him hungrily. Johnny's hands automatically went to her waist as he gave into her kiss, trying to communicate all his passion for her through lips and tongue and teeth.

He could feel Sarah's breasts pressed against his chest through her sweater. Her hands slid through his hair and tickled the back of his neck. Johnny shivered. This was his vision, down to the last brush of Sarah's lips against his own. Walt was a warm, solid presence beside them, his hand below Johnny's on Sarah's waist.

Sarah's hand came up to caress Walt's cheek. "Don't think," she said to both of them. "Just come upstairs." She kissed Walt briefly on the mouth and then climbed off Johnny's lap to stand, treating them to a smoldering look before turning and heading to the staircase.

Walt stood as well, and extended his hand to Johnny. Johnny hesitated, searching Walt's face for some clue how this was going to go, for some clue as to how he felt. Walt smiled down at him, an expression Johnny had never seen before softening the normally hard lines of his face. "It's now or never, John," Walt said quietly. "She won't wait for you after this."

Johnny took Walt's hand and let himself be pulled upright. "What about you?" he asked. They were standing face to face, Walt's hand hot in his own.

"I love Sarah," Walt said. "I'll be honest, I'm not exactly thrilled. But it's all right. You're all right."

Not exactly a stellar endorsement, Johnny thought wryly, but he let Walt lead him by the hand up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Sarah was dusting her hands off in front of the fireplace as they entered. The newly lit fire snapped, already throwing out heat into the chilly room.

Sarah smiled and moved toward the bed, and it just seemed natural to follow her, to toe off his shoes and unbutton his shirt and sit down. Walt stood close, easing Johnny's shirt over his shoulders and drawing it down his arms as Sarah kissed his neck. He could feel her bare breasts brush the skin of his back and a shiver of lust went through him.

Slowly, Johnny unbuttoned Walt's shirt and carefully pressed a kiss to his stomach. The skin was soft, the hair springy under his lips. He had never been with a man before, never been with anyone but Sarah and Dana. The warm curl of hunger that went through him at the hint of muscle under the softness of Walt's stomach surprised him. Walt smelled like Old Spice and wood smoke. Johnny inhaled the homey scent deeply before letting Sarah draw him back onto the bed.

They undressed each other in silence, letting their kisses and fingers do the talking. It only seemed natural to take Sarah into his arms, to rub her back as he kissed her. She pressed up against him to kiss Walt, and he could feel Walt behind him, as hard as he was, his cock silky hot on his back.

Sarah pushed him onto his back and straddled him with practiced ease. Johnny gasped as Sarah lowered herself over him without warning, riding him slowly. He put a hand on her thigh, touching to make sure this was real; it was really happening. He could hear Walt's harsh breathing beside him, the slick slide of his hand on his cock, but he couldn't look away from Sarah. The way her breasts swayed as she moved, the nipples hard, dark points, her stomach, soft and scarred by childbirth, the muscles in her legs, clenching and releasing in counterpoint to her movements.

His hips jumped and Sarah smiled, running her hands through her hair and undulating her body. Johnny smoothed his thumbs over the crease of her hips, still full of wonder that he could do this, that he was allowed. Beside him, Walt shifted, raising himself up on one elbow. Johnny looked over despite himself, and his breath caught with how beautiful he was, how beautiful they both were.

Walt's lips were wet, just a sheen in the low light. Johnny sat up enough to kiss him, to taste the after dinner coffee, to curl his tongue around Walt's and explore his mouth slowly. Sarah moaned above them as she sped up her rhythm.

"Touch her," Walt rasped, his lips brushing Johnny's ear, his hand still moving slowly over his cock.

Sarah put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, pushing herself closer to orgasm with each rise and fall of her hips. Johnny slid his hand in between his and Sarah's bodies, his fingers searching out her clit. She was hot and slick against his skin, and she shuddered and made a soft noise as he rubbed in gentle circles. Her movements grew more erratic until finally she bucked against him, her muscles clamping down hard against his erection. Johnny inhaled at the sudden sensation and thrust upward twice before he was climaxing as well. Sarah collapsed against him, her breath tickling his neck. Automatically, he put his arms around her, holding her against him.

"Oh man," Walt said, "Sarah."

Sarah murmured and raised her hips. Johnny slid out of her with a wet sound, and he shivered at the cool air on his spent erection. Walt straddled Johnny's legs and slid into her in one quick movement. Sarah sighed, bracing herself with both arms on either side of Johnny's head. She kissed his neck, tonguing his ear softly as Walt fucked her, her nipples brushing against Johnny's chest with every thrust.

Walt had his hands on Sarah's hips, pushing into her with a driving intensity, but his eyes were on Johnny. They stared at each other as Sarah writhed between them, and Johnny felt a twinge as his cock tried to rise to the occasion. Walt was seeing him, really *seeing* him, and for the first time, Johnny let him look.

Sarah keened and shook as another orgasm ripped through her. Walt groaned, closing his eyes and pushing into his wife as he came, an expression like awe on his face.

They rolled over to the side, Sarah resting her head on Johnny's shoulder and Walt's hand drawing gentle patterns on Sarah's waist. Johnny closed his eyes and tried not to wonder how this was going to change things, tried not to worry about what would happen next. The musk of sex, Sarah's sweet and Walt's spicy, was heavy in his nose.

He put his hand over Walt's and Walt laced their fingers together, settling their joined hands on Sarah's stomach. She sighed contentedly before kissing first Johnny, then Walt.

Johnny lost his sense of time, drifting, just breathing in the scent of their lovemaking, mixed with a slight tinge of smoke from the fire and fabric softener from the sheets. It felt right somehow, to be there with Sarah and Walt, not in the middle, but not on the edge either. Almost unconsciously, he smiled.

"What do you see?" Sarah whispered.

Johnny turned his head to look at her and Walt. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing but you."


End file.
